1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding monitor for vehicles, and more particularly, to a folding monitor for vehicles in which a circular groove and a quadrangular groove are formed in a slot formed in at least a side of a frame and in which a guide plate inserted into the circular groove, rotating in the circular groove and linearly moving along the quadrangular groove, is formed at an lower end part of an arm hinge-coupled to the slot.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a plan view illustrating an opened state of a conventional folding monitor for vehicles. FIG. 2 is a plan view illustrating a closed state of the folding monitor for vehicles shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 3 is a perspective view illustrating a shape of an arm of a conventional folding monitor for vehicles. FIG. 4 is a perspective view illustrating a shape of a slot hinge-coupled to the arm shown in FIG. 3.
As shown in FIGS. 1 to 4, the conventional folding monitor for vehicles includes a frame 1 in which an arrival portion is formed on a lower portion of the frame 1 and in which a slot 1a is formed in a longitudinal direction at both inner sides of the arrival portion of the frame 1; a display unit 2 in which rotation shafts 2a are protruded from both sides thereof; arms 3 whose one lower ends including the lower rotation shaft 3a are hinge-coupled to the slots 1a of the frame 1 and whose the upper ends are hinge-coupled to the upper rotation shafts 2a of the display unit 2; a moving bar 4 inserted in a horizontal direction of the display unit 2 at a rear end portion of the display unit 2 and in which a screw groove is formed therein; a rotation shaft 5 perpendicularly coupled to a screw groove of the moving bar 4 formed with a threaded coupling structure wherein the screw thread is formed on an outer surface thereof; and a motor 6 coupled to one distal end of the rotation shaft 5 to apply rotary power to the rotation shaft 5.
An operation of the conventional folding monitor for vehicles having the above-described configuration is as follows.
If the motor 6 receives an electric signal from a controller, the motor 6 rotates the rotation shaft 5 whose one distal end is connected to the motor 6 and whose the proximate end is coupled to a bearing 7.
Because an outer surface of the rotation shaft 5 is formed in a threaded structure, the moving bar 4 having a screw groove (not shown) perpendicularly coupled to the threaded structure of the rotation shaft 5 with moves toward the arrival portion of the frame 1 along guide rails 8 provided substantially near to both lateral sides of the frame 1 if the rotation shaft 5 rotates.
As the moving bar 4 moves toward the arrival portion of the frame 1, a rear end portion of the display unit 2 into which the moving bar 4 is inserted also moves toward the arrival portion of the frame 1.
When the rear end portion of the display unit 2 moves toward the arrival portion of the frame 1, the arms 3 whose upper ends are hinge-coupled to the upper rotation shafts 2a protruded from both sides of the display unit 2 and whose lower ends having a lower rotation shafts 3a are hinge-coupled to the slots 1a formed at both lateral sides of the arrival portion of the frame 1 determines a rotation radius of the display unit 2. The display unit 2 is opened by rotation with respect to the upper rotation shaft 2a of the arm 3 while the lower rotation shaft 3a are interlocking with the upper rotation shaft 2a by the arm 3 to permit pivotal rotation of the arm 3 with regard to the lower rotation shaft 3a. 
A closing process of the display unit 2 is performed by a reverse rotation of the motor 6 and is performed in a reverse order of an opening process of the display unit 2.
However, in the conventional folding monitor for vehicles, as the display unit is separated from the body, it is easily influenced by vehicle vibration and an outside impact and shaking and thus noise is generated and durability of a product deteriorates.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.